


Forever

by killjoy_loveit



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_loveit/pseuds/killjoy_loveit
Summary: Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is one of them that has made it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality.Anywho, I hope you guys like it!P.S. This is inspired by the song Truly Mady Deeply by Yoke Lore
Relationships: Moon Bin/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is one of them that has made it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)
> 
> As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> P.S. This is inspired by the song Truly Mady Deeply by Yoke Lore

You never understood forever. The whole concept seemed foreign to you because of course,  _ everything _ has its end. Forever wasn’t meant to exist. To you forever always seemed like a fantasy, a desperate wish for something that could never happen. To promise it to another, it just felt like that was setting them up for failure. People can leave your life as easily as the wind blows, making it difficult to put your trust in them. So why would anyone allow someone else so close as to break them with the promise of forever? That which is predestined to fail and end in pain?

A scam in disguise, that’s how you thought of forever. Until you met  _ him _ . Ever so subtly, his presence in your life had you re-evaluating your thoughts on forever. The day you met being the catalyst for changing your view on forever. It had been cold, and you were in a rush to get home where it was warm and cozy. Just as you’d gone to take a turn, someone bumped into you, knocking you to the sidewalk. Your purse had fallen from its perch on your shoulder and hit the ground just as you had, the contents spilling out everywhere. He’d appeared, smiled shyly, introduced himself as Moonbin as he helped gather the contents of your purse, and simultaneously gathered the courage to ask if you wanted to get a coffee- with him.

Getting coffee turned into exchanging numbers, which in turn created more coffee opportunities. Slowly, coffee turned into lunches, and then to dinners. Next thing you knew you were in constant contact, never going longer than an hour or two without hearing from each other. It was so simple, how he seemed to fit almost seamlessly in your life. Almost like he’d always been there, and now you couldn’t seem to imagine life without him in it. 

A year has passed, memories continually being forged. Like dancing in the rain, despite knowing you could get sick, all because his favorite song was playing on a loudspeaker somewhere close by. The rain had completely soaked through your clothes but you didn’t care, he’d twirled you in circles and you couldn’t keep the smile from your face. Any worries you’d had from the day floated to the back of your mind as the two of you had danced in the street, laughing as the water splashed up around you. 

Or the time when you surprised him for his birthday. You’d thought you were going to be out of town for work but at the last minute, the conference was canceled. So, you had quickly run to the store to gather his favorite candies and snacks before you headed to his apartment. He’d said that he was going to stay up and wait until you reached the conference location before going to bed, so you knew that despite the late hour he’d still be awake. The look on his face when he’d opened the door to see you was the best thing, it was a mixture of surprise and elation. Of course, he’d been confused as to why you weren’t at the conference but after explaining it, he was overjoyed that you had managed to be with him on his birthday.

Then there were the little things in your relationship that just made everything feel right. For example, whenever one of you had a bad day, the other would show up with smoothies and you’d just sit and watch the sunset together. Or how neither of you let the other cook by themselves, it was always a team effort, even if it was just setting a timer or chopping something up. And when it came to arguments, timeouts to cool off were always a given, and after a sufficient amount of time had passed for thoughts to be expressed calmly and effectively, that’s when the argument would be resolved. It just didn’t feel forced between the two of you.

All of these things were starting to change your mind. All the memories you had created, and the memories you still hoped to create had you reevaluating your stance on forever. Maybe forever wasn’t a scam after all. Maybe it’s a promise filled with hope and love. Maybe, just maybe, forever is real. Sure, things might end as they’re seen to be. But the truth about forever is that it’s not linear, so the promise never breaks. That promised forever will live on in memories, in time, constantly happening over and over- neverending.


End file.
